On the Evolution of Katsuki Yuuri
by Hota
Summary: It was always there though, simmering just beneath the surface of their conversations. It lingered in the space left by the other's absence, grew with each more-bold caress and silent confession. - ADULT THEMES


**A/N:** Crossposted from my AO3 - archiveofourown dot org / works/8686471/

* * *

To anyone who didn't know him well, it may have looked like a gradual falling in love, but the truth was those feelings had always been there. Star-struck admiration and idol worship were what he called them, because that's what everyone else called them. It wasn't until after the shock of finding Viktor in his family's _onsen_ wore off that the niggling sense that "admiration" didn't quite capture his true feelings presented itself.

He was closer to understanding when Viktor mentioned never having a lover to use as inspiration for his routine, closer still when he offered to be said lover. He didn't like that word either; it didn't fit what they were, what they were becoming. What did a label really mean if they weren't themselves first?

When he declared his theme and growing relationship with Viktor as love, it wasn't exactly with a romantic declaration in mind. What he felt for Viktor wasn't something as cliché as romantic. It was more subtle than that, went deeper, and, he thought, was possibly something a bit darker. He thought maybe Viktor realized that too, but neither of them commented on it. Outside of Viktor's more constant and blatant flirting, they didn't speak of it much, not overtly anyway.

It was always there though, simmering just beneath the surface of their conversations. It lingered in the space left by the other's absence, grew with each more-bold caress and silent confession.

It burrowed deeper with each challenge to his skill or right to keep Viktor by his side; like he would ever pass up the chance to finally find his true limits. He knew his potential in those moments best, a slumbering cocky attitude briefly awakened, reminding him there was a _reason_ he'd managed to make it so far, why Viktor had chosen _him_ over anyone else.

No, it wasn't that the feelings were gradual, it was only his understanding of them. It wasn't like he had something to compare them to; even the crush he'd harbored for Yuuko couldn't come close.

If he were honest, it was something more like obsession. The desire to possess even, though that made him sound like a monster, didn't it?

"Yuu~ri. Your mind is wandering again," Viktor called.

Yuuri glanced over with a bemused sigh, unable to refute the claim. If he'd gone through with the jump he'd been planning, he likely would have ended up in the wall.

"You're supposed to be seducing me, aren't you?"

Yuuri's lips twitched as he shifted to shimmy his hips and ass at his coach, skating away with a smirk as Viktor laughed.

"Less sass, more eros!"

"Yes, yes." Eros. Right. The mindset needed for that routine was still difficult to find. No, that was a lie. He knew exactly how to find it, it was more… that it was embarrassing to focus on it so completely. He drifted in a few slow circuits as he cleared his mind, risking a glance to Viktor as he passed to find familiar blue eyes on him. The expected warmth crawling up his spine followed a moment later. He relaxed into it, letting it suffuse his limbs and movements. He threw a wink on his next pass, flushing as Viktor tossed a kiss back.

A quick glance around confirmed they were alone in the rink, and it was late enough even Yuuko and the rest should be gone for the night. He liked this setting best, having Viktor to himself with their only distraction when he lost focus.

He closed his eyes a moment, keeping them half-lidded as he slid his hands up his sides and into his hair, fingers trailing down his throat as his head tipped back. Nights like these, he imagined it was Viktor touching him, trailing warmth down his chest and over his stomach.

His feet moved through his step sequence - the seductive lure and promise of pleasure, losing himself in the chase. He wasn't sure anymore if he was the one chasing Viktor or if Viktor was chasing him. Not like it mattered; there was appeal in being on either side. So long as one of them won in the end…

His desire to tempt Viktor, to draw him close and keep him there, must have seeped through more than he realized. He felt the puff of hot breath on his neck a moment before Viktor's hand found his, sucking in a gasp of surprise as he glanced to their entwined fingers. Viktor's other hand settled on his stomach, keeping him steady as Viktor pressed their bodies flush together, lifting their joined hands beside them.

Yuuri melted into Viktor, resting his free hand on top of the one on his stomach. He tilted his head back to rest against the taller male's shoulder and closed his eyes. They stayed in that position as they circled the rink, the slower pace relaxing him further. Viktor was a solid, trusted warmth against his back, his hips guiding Yuuri's into the turns. The silence was comfortable, especially with the warm breaths ghosting over his neck and occasional nuzzle of Viktor's nose in his hair. His eyes flew wide in shock at the sensation of a tongue on his neck half-a-dozen circuits later.

"Mmm, _vkusno_."

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri's hand twitched as it clamped over the damp spot left behind.

"Oh, were you wanting my lips somewhere else?" Viktor all but purred, said lips still hovering close enough to brush against Yuuri's ear.

"Hard to get them where I want them out here," he murmured, allowing himself a faint smirk as Viktor paused in surprise at the blatant, if petulant, response. Score for him. Then Viktor chuckled, a soft, sultry sound that sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Shall we leave then?"

Yuuri found himself nodding before Viktor finished the question, straightening with the expectation of Viktor releasing him. Instead Viktor held him tighter, refusing to let go until they reached the bench.

He turned to sit and reached for his skates, but Viktor beat him to it, sinking to his knees and setting to work unlacing them. Yuuri watched in silence, still unsure how he should react in moments like these. The urge to flee still reared its head sometimes, but for the most part he was just… confused. He might be able to create music with his body when he set his mind to it, but outside of that he was just… an awkward male too old not to have ever been on a proper date.

His eyes drifted to the top of Viktor's head, resisting the urge to poke and instead brushing his fingertips against the soft strands. Viktor's fingers paused, the hesitance so slight he would have missed it if he weren't watching for it. He didn't pull away, tucking the strands behind Viktor's ear and snorting softly as they proved just short enough to fall back over his face.

Viktor finished with one skate and moved to the other, fingers deft and elegant even in such a mundane task.

He leaned back on his palms, fascinated by Viktor's hands on him. He'd thought it before, but more and more he was convinced this was a side of Viktor few, if any others, had ever seen. He didn't bother asking why; he understood in a way. Viktor liked surprising others. What better way to take the world by storm again than to take a skater who choked in every competition and make him into a gold medalist, with no coaching experience on top of it?

It didn't matter if Viktor was using him; it was a symbiotic relationship. He proved it by sinking down to his own knees once Viktor finished bandaging his feet. A smile tugged at his lips as fingers slid into his hair, removing Viktor's skates with more care than he usually did his own. His fingers pressed into Viktor's ankle as he finished and looked up, blinking at finding blue eyes mere inches away.

Viktor trailed his fingers down Yuuri's cheek to his chin, tipping his head back further. "Are you still trying to seduce me, Yuuri?" he asked softly.

Yuuri licked his lips in a moment of nervousness, only realizing what it might look like when Viktor's eyes honed in on the movement. "Maybe," he breathed, leaning in before he could second-guess himself. He pressed his lips to Viktor's cheek, dangerously close to his lips. He gasped as Viktor buried his fingers in his hair again, gentle but firm. He didn't dare move, even when Viktor let go, fingertips sliding down his cheek and throat, mimicking Yuuri's hands while on the ice.

He couldn't quite help the way his breath hitched as they drifted lower, grazing over his nipple. He shivered, pressing his face into Viktor's cheek as he struggled to find the will to pull away.

Viktor saved him the trouble, pulling back with a huff of a laugh. "Let's go."

Yuuri pinched Viktor's ankle in retaliation before getting his shoes on. He shrugged into his jacket as Viktor hefted their bags, flipping off the lights and locking up behind them.

They walked side by side, arms bumping, drifting ever closer until their fingers brushed. At some point they joined hands, Viktor's thumb circling up and down his index finger.

He felt the heat in his face, but it was a small price to pay when it felt so... right.

They pulled apart in unspoken agreement when they reached the inn, going about their usual post-training routines. Yuuri disappeared to bathe, washing away the sweat and what little self-doubt had built up through the day. He tended to his feet and a small scrape on his arm, then joined a bathed and robed Viktor at a table to eat.

He stole bites of rice when he could between stuffing his face with vegetables. The usual alcohol was suspiciously absent, but he didn't think much of it. At least not until he felt something sliding up his leg while they were in the middle of making the schedule for the next few days.

"I want to work on some things in the studio at some poi-iiiiint - Viktor!"

Viktor raised an eyebrow, chin resting in his palm. "Yes, Yuuri?" he asked, all innocence. Even the smug smile somehow exuded guiltlessness.

Yuuri huffed and finished his dinner. "I'm going to bed." He didn't miss the brief flash of disappointment as he stood, smirking to himself as he cleaned up their dishes and deposited them in the sink. He hadn't been lying when he said he wanted Viktor's lips on him, though neither of them had pushed for anything more, even after the surprise kiss at the Cup of China.

Viktor was on his feet when he returned to the dining area. He paused long enough to stretch his arms over his head with a yawn, mindful of the way his shirt rode up to give a peek at skin. He grinned at Viktor's back when he turned, catching the hint of pink on his cheeks and following him up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Yuuri," Viktor said, pausing at the door to his room.

Yuuri continued on, snagging Viktor's hand on his way past and tugging him with. He glanced back with a smile as he heard the soft sound of surprise, enjoying the wide-eyed look Viktor so rarely gifted him with. He winked as he opened the door to his own room, not quite prepared for Viktor's swift recovery, or the growl. His back hit the wall as soon as the door closed behind them, his breath catching in his throat as Viktor's arms boxed his head in.

"Ne, Yuuri… you've gone from seducing to teasing," Viktor murmured, warm breath tickling against Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri swallowed hard, brain short-circuiting now that he had Viktor in his room. Where exactly had he planned to go from here? "S-sorry," he said, lifting his hands to rest on Viktor's waist. That felt about right. He gave a light tug, sucking in a breath as Viktor closed the distance between them, pressing a thigh between his legs. He bit back a groan, smacking the back of his head against the wall as he arched into the light pressure.

Viktor chuckled, sliding a hand behind his head as a protective cushion.

"Sh-shouldn't we move to the bed?"

"If you'd like."

Yuuri licked his lips, not surprised to realize Viktor wasn't pushing for anything he wasn't ready to give, wasn't trying to set the pace. Tension he hadn't noticed until then drained out of his body and he nodded, pushing off the wall and into Viktor, guiding him back towards the bed and sinking down beside him. Their hands met between them and he glanced down, tracing his fingers over Viktor's, coaxing them open and over to trace the lines on his palm. "Have you ever had your palm read?" he asked, wanting to smack himself as soon as the words left his mouth. His brain was trying to sabotage him, that was the only explanation he could find.

"Of course."

Yuuri glanced up, tilting his head and focusing on the amused curve of Viktor's lips. "Really?"

Viktor shrugged, leaning in until his forehead rested against Yuuri's. "Russia is no stranger to mysticism. I can regale you with the prophecies and lore all night, if you'd like."

Yuuri reached up and flicked Viktor's nose. "I can think of better uses for your mouth."

"Oh, good." Viktor laughed, cupping Yuuri's face and tipping it back before closing the distance between them at an excruciatingly slow pace.

With a soft huff of impatience, Yuuri crushed their lips together, wrapping both arms around Viktor's neck with a hum of delight that turned to frustration at the odd angle. He shifted, throwing a leg over the other male and settling in his lap. There, that was better. His fingers found their way into Viktor's hair before he pulled back with a slight pout. Still something… He tugged at Viktor's hair, shivering at how easily Viktor tipped his head, and pushed him back, leaning over him as something like a growl built in his throat.

He was really doing this. He had Viktor Nikiforov on his back, in his bed, and they were… making out. His heart skipped a few beats and he panted for breath, starting to feel dizzy. This couldn't be happening. Even in his wildest dreams he never -.

"Yuuri."

And just like that everything was okay again. Ever since the Cup of China, Viktor's voice seemed to have more influence over him, could calm him, inspire him, arouse him. He brushed Viktor's hair out of his face and leaned in for another kiss, lips parting on a soft sigh of delight. He did _not_ squeak when Viktor took advantage and flicked his tongue past them.

Viktor grinned, doing it again, his fingers slipping under Yuuri's shirt and teasing along his back and sides. " _Vkusno_."

Yuuri turned red, tempted to grab a pillow and smother him with it, but he turned his attention to getting even instead. He kept a hand in Viktor's hair as he continued with light, chaste kisses and the occasional, hesitant flick of his tongue. His other hand ghosted over Viktor's jaw and throat, the staccato heartbeat beneath his fingertips easing something inside him. The next flick of his tongue was accompanied by a nip of teeth, and he relished the sharp intake of breath he got in response.

Viktor retaliated with a gentle bite of nails along the length of his spine, the sensation drawing a loud gasp from him as he arched into it.

Two could play that game. Yuuri stared down at Viktor with the same single-minded determination he gave to his skating, a slow smirk forming on his lips. He could feel how hard Viktor was, the robe doing nothing to hide it. He shifted his hips, grinding down against him. The way Viktor groaned and tossed his head back made him wish he had a camera, and he absently wondered if Viktor would ever consider letting him film them before leaning down to press his lips to Viktor's again, sliding his tongue against and past them. He swore Viktor purred into the kiss, humming his approval in return at the fingers sliding into his hair.

Yuuri wrinkled his nose when their tongues finally met, the warm, slick sensation odd enough he pulled back. Viktor chased after his lips, head falling back to the bed with a soft whine, all flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. Beautiful.

He slid off Viktor completely, stretching out beside him and wiggling in blatant invitation. If he was going to figure out who was chasing who, he needed to experience both sides.

Viktor grinned and pounced, nuzzling at his cheek as he pressed a leg between Yuuri's. His fingers slid under the lightweight shirt, tickling along his stomach as his tongue licked unhurried swipes against neck and throat.

Yuuri squirmed beneath the sensations, fingers spasming in Viktor's hair. He enjoyed the solid weight pressing into his side, tipping his head back with a gasp at the hint of teeth along his throat.

"Ne, Yuuri..." Viktor lifted his head, circling a finger against Yuuri's hip. "Can I undress you?"

Yuuri bit his lip against a groan and nodded, shifting his arms above his head with a shiver of anticipation. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked countless times, or even been in embarrassing or compromising positions while naked, but this was the first time he'd be naked in front of Viktor with the intent of… acting on his desires. He blinked as the shirt made it over his shoulders and then stopped, blocking his sight.

" _Utsukushii_ ~," Viktor breathed, in an almost reverent tone.

"Vikt-aaahh!" Yuuri jumped as Viktor sucked his nipple into his mouth, heartbeat stuttering as he struggled to breathe. "Oh gods…" He gasped, arching into the swirling tongue. He'd never noticed how sensitive his nipples were - he didn't exactly play with them himself. He got the shirt the rest of the way off and glanced down just in time to see Viktor smirk before he sank his teeth into the hard nub. "Aa-aaah!" Yuuri clamped his hand over his mouth with a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut as Viktor moved to the other nipple. Each graze of teeth sent spikes of pleasure straight to his groin.

He didn't notice Viktor tugging his sweats down until tongue and teeth traveled down his chest and stomach, and then Viktor's hot, talented mouth was wrapped around him and he had to bite his hand to stifle his scream.

Viktor chuckled, moving back up and tugging his hand away. "Don't hide, Yuuri." He smiled as he shrugged out of his robe and pressed closer, fingers threading through Yuuri's. "I'll make you sing." He coaxed Yuuri onto his side, slotting their bodies together.

Yuuri moaned and melted into Viktor, face blazing, but he wanted this. He tightened his grip on Viktor's fingers and surged forward to kiss Viktor, wincing as his over-eagerness clacked their teeth together. He made up for it with a shift of his hips, eyes widening at the sensation as they rubbed against each other.

Viktor chuckled, groping Yuuri's ass to pull them closer. "Such an impatient little _katsudon_."

"I thought I was a piglet," Yuuri grumbled, mewling as Viktor began rocking against him.

"They're both pork, aren't they?"

Yuuri laughed, though it was interrupted by a long moan as Viktor wrapped fingers around both their cocks and gave a hard thrust. "V-Viktor!" He wrapped his arms around Viktor's shoulders, hiking a leg up over his hip and grinding into him. It was easy to get lost in the pleasure, the way Viktor moved against him, the way their tongues were slick against each other, the sharp pleasure of teeth in his flesh. He tried to stifle his moans, but Viktor made it hard to keep quiet, especially as the pleasure built, spiraling towards its peak. His fingers dug into Viktor, surely leaving bruises, thrashing against him before going stiff and coming with a sharp cry.

Viktor lasted only a moment longer, and then they were slumped into each other, panting each other's breaths, covered in sweat and come and utterly satiated.

Yuuri lost track of time as they lie tangled around each other, tracing abstract patterns into each other's skin. "I've been thinking," he murmured after a while, smiling faintly at the minute tension his words caused.

"Oh?"

He brushed his lips against Viktor's chest with a soft hum. "Well… My program has evolved in step with our relationship… And after that kiss, I'm sure they're expecting something new." They couldn't do much more along those lines without causing a scandal but... "If the attention of the one I'm trying to seduce were to drift, I think I'd be driven to try harder…"

Viktor was silent a moment, thumb rubbing over Yuuri's hipbone. "An act leading into your routine?"

Yuuri grinned, lifting his head and shifting closer. "You are still a playboy to everyone watching. It's to be expected you'd get distracted by some pretty faces."

"How could anyone be distracted from yours?"

He let out a derisive snort, looking away with a flush when Viktor's eyes narrowed, lips twitching in disapproval. He was spared a scolding since he hadn't voiced his self-ridicule at least, finally huffing a sigh in silent apology and peeking back up at Viktor. "So?"

With a snort, Viktor pulled the covers over them. "Whatever you need to evolve, my little _katsudon_."

Yuuri curled up into Viktor's warmth, hugging him close and drifting to sleep wondering exactly what it was he'd evolve into.


End file.
